


"wait a minute... are you jealous?"

by profoundlycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlycas/pseuds/profoundlycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"wait a minute... are you jealous?"

Sam met Castiel while in law school. They shared a philosophy class Sam originally took as an elective. They ended up as partners for a project for which they were asked to explore their personal meanings of life. Each partner would present their own thoughts and they would debate a little before finally adding whether or not their partner's view changed theirs at all.

To say Castiel was excited for this project would be untruthful. In his 25 years of life, he has learned one important fact - you save yourself or you remain unsaved. All you have in this world to count on is your own self. Castiel learned this from a young age. His mother was gone before he could open his eyes to meet her. His father just walked away, too overwhelmed in his grief to be able to care for a child. That left Castiel in the care of two older, abusive brothers. Castiel had to save himself a lot growing up.

Sam had packed up his bag and turned to Castiel, who had yet to realize class had ended. "Hey, man, you wanna just come over to my house tonight and we could start on this. Maybe even get it done - it doesn't seem to hard." 

Castiel swung his backpack on his shoulders and sighed, "Yes, that would work best I think. My roommate wouldn't take kindly to my having company."

Sam frowned at the last comment. Castiel should be able to have people over whenever he wanted - he pays for the room, too. Sam decided he should let the issue drop for now though, "Great! If you don't mind waiting - I have one other class today. Or my brother could just take you and you can hang out at our apartment at least?"

Castiel preferred neither of those options. He wanted to be in the comfort of his own tiny room. Alas, that's not an option here, "If it wouldn't be a burden to him, I may as well just go to your place now. I could get my side of the project started at least."

Sam huffed a little laugh, "Yeah, with Dean around? Good luck with that." He patted the older boy on the shoulder as he walked passed him, intending on going to his next class. Dean yelled his name from the end of the hall and, by the time Sam could even acknowledge him, Dean had jogged over, "What's up, Sammy?" Dean grinned at his little brother. 

"Ugh, Dean, I have one class left. This is Castiel, he's gonna be going home with you - no! Stop wiggling your eyebrows! He's just gonna wait for me to get home from class and then we have a project to work on for our philosophy class. So just, please ...be nice."

"Of course, Sammy! You know I know how to treat our guests!"

With that, Dean and Castiel walked down to the parking lot and hopped in the impala. Three blocks of silence, a failed attempt to discuss the meaning of whatever song was playing in the tape deck, and three blocks later, and they were turning into the driveway next to a nice, light blue, friendly looking home. 

As they walked in, Dean almost forgot Castiel is there. Lucky for him, Castiel just kind of awkwardly copies him...putting his shoes in the rack and hanging his sweater up on one of the parallel coat hooks.

"Ya want anything to eat or drink?" Dean asked, remembering he should at least try to be polite. Castiel shrugged off the question as he took it upon himself to sit on the couch as Dean, presumably, goes to the bathroom. When he returned, he sat on the couch, leaving plenty of space between them. "So this project you two have... you're not gonna bitch out and leave Sammy with all the work, right?"

Castiel looked at him like he popped out a third eyeball, "No! I do my fair share of work, thank you very much."

Dean put his hands up in surrender as he turned inward to face his accusation, "Hey, man, I'm just looking out for my little brother alright?" 

Castiel's shoulders relaxed, "Oh, right, I understand. That's nice of you."

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Dean shifted a bit, not comfortable with praise. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table, turned on the TV ....and immediately turned it off as his face transitioned to the color of a strawberry. Apparently he had forgotten to actually pause the porn he was watching before bed the previous night.

Castiel covered up his surprised gasp with a cough.

"Wanna watch a movie?" 

Castiel looked at him strangely before Dean realized what it may have sounded like, "No! Not....not that one!" 

Castiel just chuckled, "Sure, Dean, we could start a movie if you'd like."

Dean relaxed a bit, relieved Castiel wasn't seemingly scarred for life, "Have you seen 21 Jump Street?"

\-------------------------------

As Sam walked into the house, he heard Castiel questioning the movie Dean watches at least once a week, "Is it customary for friends to purchase their friends fast food? I never had that experience in high school."

Sam rounded the corner, much to Dean's obvious relief as he was immediately standing up, "Sammy! You're home, thank god. Do you know he questions everything in existence?" Dean gestured toward Castiel who was still looking confused.

"Yeah, that's kinda his gig," Sam laughed a little, glad they seemed to have gotten along alright. "Hey, Castiel, are you ready to start working? I'd rather get this one over as soon as possible.

\----- Three Weeks Later -----

The day of their presentation came and Sam was ready to just be done with it. He never thought in a million years he would have spent the last three weeks of his life navigating around the oh-so-obvious sexual tension between his brother and his project partner. But oh, did he. The stolen glances only he seemed to have ever seen, the "it was just a question, Sam, damn" he would always get after answering Dean's questions about Castiel with a quirked eyebrow, and the "so, Sam, does Dean always (enter stupid, lust-fuddled brain thing here)?" Castiel would ask every couple of days.

Even with all that, Sam was confused when he saw his older brother sitting in a chair at the back of the lecture hall when he walked in for class. He immediately walked over to him and inquired, "Dean, what are you doing here? I have my presentation today; get out of here!"

"Aw, Sam, c'mon. You two have been working together for three weeks. I should be able to hear what you've come up with."

"Wait. Are you jealous? That I'll get to hear what Castiel wrote about?"

"What?? No! I mean, I just... He was around a lot, so I wanna hear what you two came up with. That's all."

Sam rolled his eyes and spit out, "Whatever, Dean," and went to take his own seat. He got nervous as their names got close to being called. He obviously knew what Castiel's argument for the project was. He also knew Castiel saw Dean when he walked in. Sam figured he would get nervous and switch up his side of the project on the fly so as to not embarrass himself in front of Dean. A lot of his curiosities about Dean and Castiel were answered is the first ten words of Castiel's speech,

"I believe the purpose in life is to find love."


End file.
